Romance in the Stars
by Keisuke Cloudberry
Summary: When school photographer and resident celebrity collides, something’s bound to be seen through the lens of a camera.


**Title : **Romance in the Stars

**Warnings : **This is an after-effect of depravity and frustration, you've been warned. Unbeta-ed. Possible OOC-ness on Marui's side. But heck, I've always seen him like that. Oh, and it's AU...ish.

**Disclaimer : **Konomi Takeshi own the boys and the girl. No cameras were harmed in the making of this Fiction.

In celebration of getting my Internet back after five days. FIVE DAYS.

* * *

**Romance in the Stars**

「Something destined; Blossoming through the lens of a camera」

* * *

"One, two, three..."

With a quick flick from my camera, another memory put to eminence. With a bright flash coming from it, another remembrance could be reminisced. With a quick click from it, a new memoir can be kept forever. Without being forgotten, without being left behind. Something that can be evoked, taken into mind and never be overlooked. All because of a simple, small and old camera; and its owner...me.

"...Smile!"

I was well renowned because of my talent in photography. I was the best photographer in school. Well, that was according to the people around me, the ones who have always praised me because of my skills. Usually I was told that my works were perfect, like they were taken by some genius photographer and not by some sixteen-year-old school newspaper photographer.

"Thanks, Marui-san! You really are the best photographer around!" An underclassman of mine told me, a satisfied smile on his face as he saw the picture I showed him, sharing the smile with his girl. I smiled back. "I'll get it tomorrow!"

I don't intend to deny my talent. I'm not as humble as any guy out there. In fact, I become really happy whenever anyone compliments my works. I don't mind if that sounds really cocky or not. Who am I to deny it? I've been offered a lot of scholarships to famous schools because of this, so I must be something special, right?

"It's nothing."

Yet...there was something I felt that was missing. There was an emptiness I felt whenever I see the smiles on the faces of my subjects, like there was something different I wanted to feel, to see. It's unexplainable. I can't ever put it into words, neither could I imagine what kind of feeling is that. But it's not to be taken wrong, I love seeing their smiles when they see my works, how proud I am when they appreciate something I do. It was just a mixed feeling of happiness, pride, anger, sadness...and maybe even jealousy. _If_, there was such a feeling.

Nevertheless, I try my best to ignore _this _feeling. And thankfully, I somehow manage to...even if just a bit. Maybe because my passion for this is really strong, and I never ever wouldn't want to give up on it. It's the other half of myself and I could never let go. Photography is the only thing that I could actually be proud of.

The smiles I earn, I see. The people around me, those who've encouraged me. Those who've been grateful, happy and enthusiastic about my works. I guess that was enough. To be able to make people smile was a hard thing to do, and might be a little tiring. But once you've received them, it blows all the negativities away. You never have to worry about anything else, the happiness they bring drags you as well. So you wouldn't have to feel...So _I_ wouldn't have to feel...that I wanted to be one of them.

It's hard when you try to contradict yourself. Changing decisions and starting to feel heavy inside. This was something I didn't want to admit. That sometimes, I wanted to be a part of them. I wanted to be included. I was always hiding at the back of my camera. I never had the chance to belong to that memory. I figured, I would be forgotten someday. But it was worthless thinking about it, it wouldn't bring me any good. But...I can't help but feel that I want to be a part of something. I only really wanted one thing. A picture. A remembrance. With her. Maybe. Just once. It was enough. Ah, musing can be a pain.

Walking through the hall of the university's building, I remembered a certain brunette that I had accidentally met. If I actually remember accurately, it was in April; exactly a year ago. There was a line of Apricot blossoms from my home all the way here to the University, and I've always thought that it would be great subject to take a picture of them as the petals started falling. I did it yearly in April, as a small collection for my birthday. It was a secret way to and from my house as well, so nobody usually passes by there. I hid behind one of the bushes as I prepared for my small photo shoot.

As soon as everything was set, I started focusing the camera to my subject. And as soon as I found the perfect angle, I got ready to take the shot. There were petals that I saw through the lens, I thought they were really beautiful. Slowly counting to three as I waited for them to reach the middle, my finger slowly clicked the shutter release. But even before I finished my count, something suddenly bit me. I winced, and turned to look at my arms. There was a small ant lying there, a little swollen and red in the place where it was located. Brushing it off, I turned to my camera to focus again. I hadn't noticed that I actually took the picture until I saw the picture land the ground. After all, I was using an instant camera that time so I'd know what it would actually look like with my view camera.

I picked it up, examined it for a moment, and was surprised to see a girl in the picture. She was passing by the place. Her hair was short, a little above her shoulders. She was a little small herself. I wasn't actually sure, it was a shot taken from afar. She was smiling, her eyes closed, it was as if she was thinking of something. Something that was making her smile. I was mesmerized, I didn't know why. There was something in that picture that looked perfect.

When I looked back at the passage, the only thing I found was the line of the Apricot blossoms, standing there as the wind blew its petals. I figured that she must've turned the corner. Somehow, I couldn't help but smile.

The next day I brought it to school. My friend saw it. Mentioned that it didn't look like a snapshot. He _also _knew the girl. Someone named Tachibana An, who incidentally studies here as well. I didn't know much about the underclassmen, but my friend stated that she was actually quite popular. A number of guys were head over heels about her, her grades were actually beyond average. She was rather pretty, that was a given that I myself saw. Anybody could instantly call her perfect, without even getting to know her.

I saw her again quite a few times in school, from afar; and once when I had to assist the Class photographer with his yearly job to take the students' class pictures. I've never talked to her, and never ever dreamed of it. I wasn't actually love sick over her, I just felt a little attracted, that's all.

I felt a sudden sting on my shoulders, I blinked. After a few seconds, I heard a loud thud, as if there were books falling. I've yet to realize that I'd bumped into somebody, knocking over her things.

"Sorry," I muttered a sincere apology as I helped her pick up the books scattered everywhere. I should get a hold of myself. I've been drifting away with my thoughts too often. Picking up the last book on the floor, I shifted my sight to the person I bumped into.

I was suddenly trapped by the blue of the person's eyes. It was then I realized that it was her. Tachibana An, the person that I was thinking about. I never knew that her eyes were _that_ blue. It was cerulean, with a silver-ish glow.

"My bad," she replied, bowing ever so slightly. I dismissed it, then handed the books ever to her. She smiled slightly, then got her belongings. She then turned to look at me, making me flinch a bit.

"Have I...met you before?" She asked hesitantly, raising an elegant brow at me. I thought for a moment if we had actually interacted enough for her to remember me, but couldn't find any. Then I remembered the class pictorials. Maybe, that was it.

"I guess, I help out in the yearly class pictures." I answered abruptly. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Ah, is that so..." She muttered, perhaps finally realizing it. She then offered a hand. "Tachibana An."

I took it for a handshake, then introduced myself. "Marui Bunta."

She smiled. I smiled back. Maybe it would turn out as a perfect picture of romance. Destined. Fated. Maybe. And I can't even believe that I'm talking like some five year old girl dreaming of her romance fantasy. It's irrational. Maybe I _am_ a big ball of irrationality.

"So...yeah, I have to get going...so...I'll see you again...?" She mentioned something about catching up on something, then that was her farewell. I nodded then bid goodbye as well. She turned to the corner, like she did exactly a year ago. I sighed. Well, so much for that 'romance in the stars'.

The next thing I knew, my friend came out of our classroom, which I realized was almost right in front of me.

"Niou...still at school this time of day?" Now that I mentioned it, a few hours from now it'll be late in the afternoon, and it was weird that he wasn't home yet.

"I was waiting for you, to return this," he emphasized the camera he was holding. "But you sure were taking your time with that girl."

"I didn't mean to bump to her," I replied, a little annoyed.

"Is that so...?" He handed me the camera, which was the instant camera he borrowed from me a while back. Taking it from him, I then turned to look at him as he was about to say something.

"Here," He said, handing me a small paper. I got it hesitantly, and took a short look at it. It was a picture. A picture of a boy and a girl, shaking hands. Smiling. I was mesmerized. It was me and Tachibana An, not a few minutes ago. It was an almost perfect picture. I looked up to find Niou walking away, waving goodbye.

"Hey, it's not as awesome as to what you can do with that camera, but I'm sure you appreciate it. I want my dumplings free tomorrow, 'kay?" With that he left.

I smiled. Smiled so genuinely happy that I didn't know what to say to him. To thank him or to shout at him for taking stolen pictures again. I glanced at the picture once more and snorted. There was a finger sticking out at the upper left corner of it. Good thing I saved a few money for some extra dumplings tomorrow.

And maybe today was the perfect day to take some pictures of those Apricot blossoms again.

* * *

Tachibana An was walking through an unknown street. Taking this shortcut was not the best idea, but she was amazed at how the Apricot blossoms' petals danced beautifully early that April. She wanted to take a closer look at it, and that's why she decided to take a short stroll.

She suddenly noticed someone standing behind one of the bushes, the person's blazing red hair definitely caught her eye. She never saw hair _that_ red. She raised a brow, noticing that he was looking at his arm. Giving it no further thought, she only shrugged.

Then, she noticed the camera he was holding. She smiled. At least he was appreciating the beauty of the Apricot blossoms as well.

She turned the corner and left with a smile in her face.

Marui looked back to where his subject was, only to find the Apricot blossoms still standing there. He smiled.

Photographer and Celebrity. Him and Her. Marui Bunta and Tachibana An. Neither of them knew how they made each other smile.

_Fin._

_

* * *

_**A/N : **DID NOT turn out the way I expected. I wanted it short and subtle, but I went overboard. That's what happens when you don't write for four months. Annd, you probably found it boring. Gahhhhh. I'm losing it. And I want to kill myself for replacing Yagyuu with Niou. *A* And did I mention this was a recycled idea? I used this for a project in school, wrote it in a different language. Which sucks. I named Marui Mark, because his name sounded sooo foreign to others. Screw it.

Reviews? Yes, please.


End file.
